Jean
Etymology ジーン transliterates from "Jean," from medieval English and Scottish Jehanne, Old French feminine form of Iohannes, from Hebrew אלוהים הוא אדיב (God is gracious). Perhaps an allusion to another gracious warrior, Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc). Appearance In keeping with Jeanne d'Arc image, Jean wears medium-length bob with spiky fringe. Intense, brow-less eyes. Ribcage clasp holds her spaulders. Morphs into surreal butterfly form as Awakened Being (Scene 046, Anime Scene 16). Personality Mental baseline (A+) enables displays of extraordinary willpower under duress. Survives torture and reverts to human form after awakening. Loyalty and good manners are earmarks of her personality. Datasheet From Yoma War Record III. 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in). Dominant arm: right *Yoki: B *Agile: C *Strength: B+ *Mental: A+ *Sensing: C *Leadership: C 'Class' Jean is an Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being Rotary Thrust Attack. 'Technique' Intense Rotary Attack enables Drill Sword. 'Evaluation' Organization notes high Mental baseline, which enabled resisting torture and awakening by Riffle. Also, enables ability to twist arm and use technique that exploits rotation. Plus thrust power at high speed, despite heavy burden on arm. Loyal companion. History Early life unknown. 'Zakol Hunt' 'Hamel' In village of Hamel, Jean leads Zakol Hunt to Zakol Mountains. She detects Yoki emanating from inn, where Clare is hiding. But Jean ignores it. 'Witch's Maw' Hunt enters abandoned castle, where all but one are captured. Later, the escaped warrior staggers into town. She asks Clare to save her comrades, before dying (Scene 041, Anime Scene 15). In castle, Riffle of the West supervises her consort, Duff, in awakening Jean and Katea. Raquel lies dead in corner. Duff senses Clare's arrival. Riffle orders him to deal with Clare (Scene 042, Anime Scene 16). 'Round I' Upstairs, Clare destroys Yoma pack, then attacks Duff, but gets captured. Then Galatea arrives (Scene 043, Anime Scene 16). 'Round II' Using Yoki Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Duff drop Clare into her waiting arms. Galatea tries to leave. But Duff caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss their target. Riffle appears and couches Duff. During battle, Riffle explains she needs the warriors to awaken, so they can join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North, inadvertently revealing Priscilla's existence. When Clare demands to know Priscilla's whereabouts, Riffle promises to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her. Riffle almost tricks Clare into awakening, but Galatea reverts her back. But Duff eventually defeats both warriors. Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Duff (Scene 044, Anime Scene 16). 'Round III' Clare discovers Jean awakened into butterfly form. Clare uses Galatea's technique to revert Jean to normal. Upstairs, Galatea is exhausted, but Clare and Jean arrive in time. Galatea and Clare distract Duff, while Jean, using Drill Sword, bores through his throat. But Duff slams Galatea and Clare together, then strikes down Jean, but loses most of his fingers (Scene 047, Anime Scene 17). 'Round IV' Clare asks Jean to try once more. This time, Clare's Fast Sword prevents Duff from slamming his arms together on warriors. Jean bores through Duff's throat. But Riffle stops Jean from beheading Duff. Riffle addresses Galatea and Clare: "You held me off and didn't break, despite my efforts." Then she rewards Galatea and Clare by giving back Jean. One translation has Riffle speaking to Duff instead: "Someone like you who can accept me without breaking." Translation repeated in English dub of anime. Riffle awards warriors their freedom (Scene 049, Anime Scene 17). Later, to Clare's annoyance, Jean follows her. They run into Louvre and Rafaela. Clare is forced to go to Pieta (Scene 050, Anime Scene 18). 'Northern Campaign' Assigned during Northern Campaign to lead Team Jean: Eliza (No. 17), Emelia (No. 27), Natalie (No. 37) and Deanna (No. 44) (Scene 051). 'Scouts' During first battle, Insectile Awakened decimates Team Jean, Jean standing alone (Scene 052). Team Veronica reinforces Team Jean. Veronica and Cynthia act as decoys. Helen immobilizes Insectile's legs, enabling Jean to use Drill Sword. Veronica and Cynthia chop up Insectile's legless torso (Scene 053, Anime Scene 19). Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader (Scene 055). Anime version has Jean preventing fight (Anime Scene 20). 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Jean appears in flashback. Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Yoki Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoki makes her appear dead to both Awakened Beings and Organization (Scene 066). Northern Army invades Pieta. Team Jean kills Tyrannosaur Awakened, Jean using her Drill Sword to destroy him. Northern Army suddenly retreats. Rigaud appears. Rigaud awakens into the Silver Lion. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaud repels Clare and kills Flora (Scene 057). He wounds Deneuve. Clare further awakens. Rigaud finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm (Scene 058). As Clare and Rigaud fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaud's arm. Clare eventually kills Rigaud (Scene 059). Clare's awakening out of control, she demands that Helen kill her, but Jean intervenes and dies reverting Clare to normal (Scene 060). 'Anime' Northern Army invades Pieta. Team Jean kills Tyrannosaur, Jean using her Drill Sword. Jean wears Clarice's Symbol in scene (Anime Scene 21). Northern Army retreats. Rigaud sequence similar to manga (Anime Scene 23). Lucky races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneuve and Helen follow. They meet Galatea, who points to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight. Jean finds Lucky crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Lucky decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare (Anime Scene 24). Meanwhile, Priscilla defeats Clare. Then, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneuve and Helen (Anime Scene 25). Jean and Lucky arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Lucky stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies reverting Clare to normal. 'Witch's Maw II' Jean makes last "appearance." In abandoned castle, Clare enters mind of Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters dream world, where she and Jean meet Rafaela in replay from Scene 050. When Clare reaches out, Jean is gone (Scene 092). References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Content Category:Claymore Category:Northern Campaign Category:Zakol Hunt